


I Was Right

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: He'd never tell her how great of an assistant she really was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Henley spent a lot of time saving Daniel's butt when they worked together

He heard the click-clack of heels on the linoleum tile. The footsteps approached Daniel and then stopped right in front of him, where he was seating on the bottom of the stairs. She sighed.

"Daniel-"

"I know what you're going to say and I'm not interested in hearing it," The magician mumbled. He refused to look up at Henley, keeping his face buried in his hands to avoid anything that would aggravate his headache.

"Okay fine," She agreed.

"Thank you."

"But-"

He glared at her and Henley only smiled.

"I was right."

Daniel let out a drawn out groan and curled into himself even more.

"It wouldn’t have been hard to just move the show up a day or two but you just had to go out there tonight and-"

"Henley, for the love of God please don’t. Don’t- don’t talk."

". . . And you could have just said that your headache was that bad."

He groaned.

Things would have gone so much better if he just said something but he was too wrapped up in the performance to even /think/ about mentioning it. He wasn’t trying to hide it, really. He just . . . got distracted.

Daniel had developed a headache that morning, which then turned into a migraine. Henley knew his history with headaches and naturally she asked him if he was going to be good for that night, naturally he said yes.

That was one giant mistake.

Near the very end of the show he stopped right in the middle of his performance, wincing in pain and leaving the audience confused. He stumbled over his words and  he couldn’t bring himself to continue talking let alone open his eyes. Daniel could only thank God that his lovely redheaded assistant helped take over from there. It was one of several times she had saved his hide on stage because he was being a so-called 'idiot'.

He'd never tell her how great of an assistant she really was.

 

 


End file.
